Hollow
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: Sometimes events occur that change a perspective or solidify one already in existence. At other times a hero and a villain can be born from these actions. What then is the result of a death that strongly affect those involved? Rating M, Character deathetc
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V at all. **

Prologue

Blood streamed down his face, getting into his eyes and flowing past his mouth. He could feel his heart pulsating beneath his chest as he tried fruitlessly to remain calm. His friends were in trouble and he needed to go assist them that much was clear. However the manner as to which he would provide assistance was currently unknown.

Fighting past the pain he raced down hall after hall in an attempt to reach the location of his friends' flaring youki. Feeling himself tiring out fast due to the blood loss he struggled to remain standing upright as he entered into another room. Cursing his luck at still not being close enough to meet up with his friends he collapsed to the ground and tried to steady his breathing.

"Alright Aono, you can do this" he attempted to encourage himself. "I've been through worse and come out of it. So let's do this."

Hoping that his little pep talk would prove to be fortuitous he picked himself back up and exited the room. Making his way down even more hallways he continued to curse the fact that his friends' youki didn't seem to be getting any closer and he only seemed to be getting farther away.

Picking up his pace he followed the youki that was evident to him and hoped that it would eventually lead him to his friends. As his vision began to get blurry he attempted to rely only on his other senses, but he could tell that they were failing as well. He knew that he had lost too much blood and was coming ever closer to death's door.

Stumbling around he could tell that he was getting nowhere and that he should probably stop, but something within him was beckoning for him to keep going. Seeing it as his only option to be safe even while he died he followed the beckoning energy. Crashing into a room he could feel his movement becoming very sluggish and he was slowly starting to be unable to walk.

Collapsing to his knees he began to crawl forwards. Something was beckoning to him and he couldn't do anything, but respond. It was his only option at this point in time.

'This is all Fairy Tales's fault' he thought as his mind began to slip. 'Now because of them I won't even be able to see my friends again.'

At that thought he saw each of their faces flash through his mind's eye as he felt himself right next to the beckoning presence. Relaxation flooded his veins as he allowed himself to lay down on the cool ground. Breathing in and out slowly he hoped that his end would be pretty painless as he felt the rest of his senses break apart. Instinctively he reached out for something, anything to hold him to this life, but realising that his fingers no longer felt anything he couldn't tell if he was successful or not.

As the pain stopped pulsating through him so much he felt his mind going black. At this time he was ready to accept it as he could no longer do anything. While his mind went black his last thoughts passed through his mind in rapid succession, jumbled and unable to be sorted. He just let them go through and finally went it had all finished he slipped away.

* * *

All of the girls felt his death. Actually pretty much everyone in the building had felt it. Especially since he had just finished fighting and winning against Hokuto.

Each of the girls reacted differently to it though, beginning with Moka. In a berserker rage the Super Vampire ignored any warnings that Tsukune had given her before and a killing spree erupted in the room. Blood and gore was splattered everywhere as the angry vampire continued her attack.

Mizore and Kurumu shared a similar response of being absolutely dumbfounded by the feeling. For both of them it was if they had lost one of the most important pieces of themselves. It was a piece of themselves that they would never be able to have returned. Feeling hopeless the two were only able to survive due to Moka's and soon Ruby's berserk rampages.

Ruby had felt the death the best of them all. She was closer to his location (fundamentally) and felt it as soon as it happened. Attempting to go find him she was cut off by some of the Fairy Tale members and in a rage she slaughtered all of them. Realising that she couldn't leave at that moment Ruby fell into a rage not that dissimilar to Moka's as she began to cut down all their foes that she could.

Yukari and Kokoa were both left confused. Neither had experienced death firsthand and had no idea how to deal with the loss of someone very close to them. Due to this they also stood around, but in much more of a daze then any of the others. There was so much to work through as emotional pain began to rip through the two of them. Once again only Ruby's and Moka's rage induced fighting kept them safe.

As the room emptied of Fairy Tale agents and the carnage was left before them Ruby and Moka were already gone, the two of them searching for Tsukune. Snapping out of their dazes the other four girls followed out after them unwilling to allow the two ahead to be there alone with Tsukune.

Rushing through the hallways the searched every room possible in an attempt to find the deceased young man. The search was turning out to be fairly fruitless as none of them could find where his body had fallen.

Moka was the angriest at this fact. She burst into every room hoping beyond anything she had before to find the young man. When they eventually did it was heartbreaking. The damage he had suffered in his fight with Hokuto was evident. Beginning with his right arm being twisted into an unnatural position and then the gaping wounds on his sides and the large cut across his face it was all very clear as to the reason he died. Tears were already streaming down Yukari's face as she looked on the young man's broken body.

"That idiot" Moka said as she walked over to him, her eyes betraying her angry behaviour.

"He's not an idiot Moka, he got hurt fighting that ass Hokuto and suffered for it" Kurumu said as she blinked back tears. "It was out of his hands."

"But he's stronger than Hokuto" Moka protested. "How could he be killed by that piece of trash?"

As Moka said this tears welled up in her eyes and began to flow down her face. She couldn't take the sight of Tsukune's broken body any longer and she left the room. The others followed suit soon after. With the Fairy Tale operatives cleared out it was safe to leave the body there so they could go get assistance.

Tsukune deserved a proper burial, that much all of them could agree on. He was a human who had come into their lives and brought them into the light. Forever he was going to be remembered as that and his wish to stay with his friends would be granted in some form. At that moment the six girls decided that they would fight for coexistence.

End Prologue

**A/N: Okay so I just had to start a new R+V story. Especially since my muse finally woke up and slapped me in the face, telling me to start something new. Anyways this is going to be a darker story that deals with a lot of character deaths and violence. Also if you are wondering whether Tsukune is permanently dead then I will discuss that in the next chapter. On the pairing side I have absolutely no idea where it is going, but I hope you'll continue reading to see what comes up. I also hope that you enjoy what comes up throughout the story. Until next time,**

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. The reason there has yet to be an All Alone Well Almost update is primarily due to the fact that I am trying to figure out exactly how I want Dragon's backstory to progress, I have three ideas and now I just need to settle completely on one. I hope to have the next chapter up soon so please give suggestions if you'd like to. **


	2. Chapter 1: Moka 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or anything else that this may even slightly reference. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 1

The ride was dead quiet. No one was talking and there was nothing going on to keep anyone invested in anything more than staring out of a window. This was exactly what Moka was going through as the car she was in transported her to the location of her father's party.

It had been sixteen months since Tsukune's death and two since her graduation from High School. In that time Moka had hardened herself to the outside world. She didn't want anything to do with it. However that wasn't working out as well as she had hoped (evident by her being taken to a party held by her father).

"Moka you'll be pleased to know that this party is your induction into Fairy Tale" Count Issa Shuzen said to his daughter, trying desperately to start up a conversation.

"And why should I be excited?" the silver haired young woman asked, hoping that her father would give her at least one valid reason.

"The reason you should be excited my dear daughter" Shuzen started, "is because you proved your power to the entirety of the organization just over a year ago."

Moka fought back a scowl that was attempting to make itself known on her face. She didn't like that reasoning at all, but she couldn't let her father know that. Not after all she had set in motion to keep Kokoa free from it.

"Alright father, I guess that is reason enough to be excited" she said, hoping that the false excitement she was boasting would be bought.

"That's a wonderful thing my dear" Shuzen replied, clearly buying into the false excitement.

A small and soft sigh escaped Moka's lips as she allowed the rest of the journey to pass by in silence.

* * *

The party was dull. Ask anyone who was there and they would probably tell you the same thing. For the majority of the party the senior Fairy Tale members were explaining the current situation and how close they were to the next step in their plan for war between human and youkai kind.

After the first hour Moka grew completely bored. Needing something to keep her awake the vampiress walked over to the bar at the back of the room and acquired a drink. Sipping it cautiously she watched as her father approached the stage. Groaning in annoyance she immediately knew that she was needed nearby and preceded back to the front of the room, her drink still clutched tightly in her hand.

"Now the most important news I have for us today is that of the induction of my second youngest daughter Shuzen Moka" her father said as he swung his arm out towards her location.

With a face filled with mock shock Moka gave a slight bow in acknowledgement before her father turned to other news. Hoping to be left to finish her delightfully tasting drink she was rudely interrupted by the approach of Kahlua.

"Sister it is so wonderful that you have joined us" the elder vampiress said as she approached.

"Hmm, I don't know if I feel the same way" Moka answered as she finally downed the rest of her drink.

"I know that you're hurting due to the death of that friend of yours" Kahlua began. "However you need to look on the bright side. Now you're among family who truly cares about you and wouldn't want you to change for anything."

Kahlua's words stung Moka, but she hid the reaction well. Smiling false gratitude towards her sister the younger vampiress moved away and back towards the bar. This night was going to need to be forgotten, that much she wanted.

* * *

"Moka, you need to wake up" a sing-song voice said as light flooded the room.

"I don't want to" Moka replied, her words slurred due to the hangover she was currently suffering.

"Father desperately wants us at the meeting today" Kahlua's voice was finally recognizable as Moka's eyes opened.

"What? Why?" were the only words to escape her mouth.

"It's so that he can discuss what to do about that school" Kahlua said with a twirl.

Moka let out a pained groan as she got up. Today was already painful (due primarily to the hangover) and this was only going to prove to hurt more. After getting out of bed Moka cleaned herself up and dressed in the best clothes she had (without being too fancy). Leaving the room behind Kahlua she did her best to hide the sigh that escaped her lips.

* * *

"Today's meeting is to discuss what we need to do about Youkai Academy" Issa Shuzen began the meeting with this statement. "It has started to become a thorn in our sides and must be dealt with."

"Is this the word from the bosses?" one of the other members at the table asked.

"Yes, they have noticed the threat that the Academy provides and have decided that it's time to eliminate it" Shuzen stated in response.

Moka was bristling in the background. She did not like how this conversation was going. That school held many wonderful memories for her and the discussion of destroying it was more than she could handle.

Kahlua noticed her sister's anxiety and attempted to clam her down. Much to both of the vampire's surprise it worked. Moka managed to keep herself from getting any more agitated and was able to patiently listen to what was being discussed.

For the next hour and a half the discussion continued with Moka taking in every little bit of information she could. It would prove valuable to have done this at some point, but now was not the time for her to retaliate. She had to remember the reason she was there in the first place.

* * *

_Moka walked through the empty hallways of Youkai Academy. Emotionlessly she made her way towards the roof. It was the one location that she always knew she could find Tsukune at and she desperately hoped he would be there. _

_Entering into the wave of fresh air Moka was disappointed by the fact that Tsukune wasn't there. In the span of a second she suddenly remembered why he wouldn't be there. Collapsing to the ground the silver haired vampire felt tears building up in her eyes, a weakness that would usually be punished severely in her culture. However today it was the right thing to do. _

_Tsukune was gone. She had seen his cold, dead, unmoving body. It was the most horrific thing that had ever happened to her. It was then that she remembered why she had been searching for him. Pulling the letter out of her pocket Moka looked it over again and a fierce scowl appeared on her features. _

'_He allows that attack to occur and expects me to just join him? What the hell is wrong with my father?' Moka mentally screamed as she attempted to throw the paper away. _

_Suddenly an idea sprang into her mind and she quickly brought the paper back close to her. A sadistic grin appeared on her face as maniacal laughter burst from her lips. _

"_He wants me to join him" she said between laughs. "That's going to seal that entire organization's defeat. I'll make sure that no one ever makes it out of there for what they did." _

_Her laughter died down as the sound of footsteps approaching reached her ears. Placing the letter in a pocket she left to meet with whoever was approaching her. With a solid plan in place Moka was ready to destroy those that totalled her life. _

* * *

The meeting ended and Moka left for somewhere that she could just relax. Her apartment was out of the question as she had been forced to share with Kahlua while they made arrangements for an apartment of her own (why they couldn't just get her one was an unknown and something she'd rather not know). So that left anyplace that her "innocent" older sister wouldn't visit.

Walking down the street she came across a restaurant. Deciding this to be the best idea she slipped inside and got herself a table. If anything this should at least provide her with some time to think things over before she was discovered.

"Recent events have led many people to view the Crystallis Corporation as the instigators to many a terrorist act. Due to their Chinese origins many countries such as the United States and Canada have banned any products from them to come into their borders as a defensive measure. Japan has been pressured to take the same measures, but the main product they supply..." the news report was starting to irritate Moka when it began to delve into politics.

She had always been intrigued with the Crystallis Corporation. There were many rumours surrounding their formation and who ran them, but none were ever confirmed. Moka gave up about a year ago when she couldn't get any concrete information on them past what the public knew. She suspected that they were Fairy Tale's opposite, but nothing could be confirmed.

When her food arrived Moka thanked the waiter and turned her attention to her surroundings. The years of training she had would always prove beneficial and right now was a perfect time for them to be put in use. She didn't want to be snuck up on and she really needed to relax. Falling into a comfortable rhythm Moka dug into her food.

End Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I know that this wasn't as dark as the previous chapter, but the first five or six chapters of this story will be letting the reader know what is going on with each of the girls as they have (for the most part) split up after graduation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just want to mention that one of my plot points for Moka is going to be a descent into alcoholism. If that bothers anyone then, please no flames, just don't read. Anyways I will be using a few OCs as they are necessary when the manga doesn't have that hefty a male cast. And yes they will be playing primary roles so if that bothers anyone again don't read (however they are not more powerful than any of the girls...that seems like a cop out, but it isn't...well you'll all just have to continue reading to see). Now I apologize for how few updates there were this week. I sort of hit a writers block for the first part of the week (I was also dead tired, don't stay up till three in the morning it's a very bad idea). Yet now here I am and ready to give you all updates (well as many as I can get done). So please review and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	3. Chapter 2: Mizore 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. Once again I only own my OCs. **

Chapter 2

A fugitive, that was exactly what Shirayuki Mizore had become. It had been seventeen months since Tsukune's downfall and she had refused to marry for the sake of convenience. Human desires had been instilled in her due to Tsukune and she wasn't going to destroy them for the sake of her mother or her people.

No one there would understand the pain she was going through. They wouldn't know how to help her. All they would offer is kind words and gestures. There was nothing they could do to bring him back.

That is why she became a fugitive. Swearing to remain a virgin until this personal war had been completed she had upset her mother and many of the elder Yuki-Onna. However the snow priestess didn't seem to be disturbed by this outcome and allowed her to leave without any trouble.

This didn't change the fact that she was now travelling across Japan as a fugitive of her own kind. She couldn't get in contact with any of her friends and had then decided it would be safer to just travel alone. After all if no one knew what she was there was little that could go wrong.

Reaching a small rural town she made her way in and decided that she would stay there for a while. Fairy Tale's reach was clearly evident in the urban centers across the world with numerous buildings clearly being owned by them. It was an unnerving thought that she wanted to destroy that entire corporation, but there was nothing short of death that could stop her goal.

Finding the local inn Mizore entered and was pleased by the feudal atmosphere it provided. It was a comforting place that seemed as if nothing wrong could ever happen there. Walking up to the counter she acquired a room for herself and went to settle in.

Due to the snow priestess being on board with her journey there was a steady flow of income for Mizore so she could honestly stay anywhere she wanted while on this journey. That didn't make Mizore a reckless spender as she would quickly point out to anyone who knew her situation. It just meant that she had options available to her.

"This room is nice" she commented softly as she entered.

It was a lucky chance that snow decided to still fall in this area. If it hadn't she probably would have had a less comfortable time as she made her plans of attack.

"I should probably make my base in Siberia, I highly doubt there are any Yuki-Onna there that would try to stop me" she mumbled.

Settling down on the bed Mizore was glad to finally have someplace nice and comfortable to stay for a while. Closing her eyes Mizore reflected on what had led to her being here in the first place.

* * *

"_Mother I am not marrying just so that there will be a few more Yuki-Onna in the village" Mizore screamed at her mother. _

"_Mizore, dear, you know that it is important for all of the Yuki-Onna to contribute to this cause. We are a dying species due to past conflicts and we need to rebuild as much as possible" her mother Tsurara pleaded with her daughter. _

_This argument had been going on ever since Mizore returned home from her graduation. It was tiring and annoying, but Mizore refused to bow down to her mother's wishes. They were wrong for her and she knew that if she bowed now then she could never get her revenge. _

"_I swear to you now Mother that I am going to remain a virgin until after my revenge on Fairy Tale has been acquired" Mizore stated defiantly. _

"_You wouldn't dare. That goes against the wishes of the entire village. It may even go against the wishes of the entire species" Tsurara tried to chastise her daughter, but was wavering under the determined glare she was giving. _

"_I'm not going to say it again, so please just let me through" Mizore said. _

_She had prepared herself the night before for this moment. There was always going to be an argument between her and her mother ever since her ideals had been altered. Her friends had given her a lot more than they realised and Mizore was going to show her people that by leaving. _

"_Mizore if you walk out that door I will forever disown you. You will no longer be my daughter, do you hear me!" her mother was desperately grasping for straws as she tried to prevent her daughter from leaving. _

_"Well then farewell Shirayuki-san. I appreciate you letting me stay with you for so long, but now I must go find my own way" Mizore said, showing her resolve in the way she addressed her mother. _

_Tears filled Tsurara's eyes as she watched her only daughter leave her home. Mizore also had tears in her eyes, but strongly fought them back. She hated hurting her mother, but she wasn't going to allow her to be in control of her life anymore. _

_As she made her way towards the exit of the village Mizore was shocked to see that the snow priestess was there waiting for her along with one of her attendants. _

"_She claims that what you are doing is correct, but that does not lessen the punishment that you will suffer for it" the attendant said. "That is why I am to give you this letter which will tell you all you need to know about this decision. The rest is up to you as all Yuki-Onna clans across the world will be warned of you and your traitorous ways." _

_Mizore nodded carefully before grabbing the letter and running. She would have to go on foot for the longest time so she was glad that there were a few villages along the way. There was no real urge to get herself caught up in a hot overly cramped vehicle after all. _

* * *

Mizore opened her eyes again. It had been two hours since she had first lain down on the bed. The short nap she had just taken was enough to rejuvenate her for a while so she stretched out and got up. Food was an important commodity and she needed to get someone now or else things would go downhill quickly.

Exiting the room Mizore decided that it would be best to try somewhere where the food wouldn't be as expensive (again she has money, but she's not a fool with it). Deciding it would probably be wisest to not visit anywhere even somewhat fancy she found a fast food restaurant and settled in. It was noisy, it was crowded, but for Mizore it was exactly what she wanted right now.

Blending in had become a priority ideal. Fairy Tale knew what she looked like so if they knew she was wandering around they would probably send some of their assassins after her. Having discussed some of Fairy Tale's methods with Ruby shortly before graduation it had become clear that they rely on the skill of many assassins to do the dirty work while they kept it at a more legitimate level.

"Hey did you hear about the pressure from North America for Japan to ban all Crystallis Corporation products?" a male voice from a couple tables away asked, catching Mizore's attention.

"Yeah I did. Though I'm confused as to why they would believe that Crystallis is the one behind those terrorist attacks? It just doesn't seem right that a corporation that small would attempt to make such attacks. If it were Fairy Tale that the rumours were spreading about then I would be more inclined to believe it" the woman sitting across from the man answered.

Mizore couldn't help, but snicker at the conversation. She had been following what Fairy Tale's plans were from what they managed to steal from that base and all of the incidents Crystallis was being blamed for screamed a similarity to the Fairy Tale movements. She didn't really know much about Crystallis though so she couldn't really judge whether they could've been involved or not.

Taking her food back to an empty table the Yuki-Onna swiftly ate her meal and left. She didn't want to attract too much attention and she had already discovered that she was apparently a rare beauty amongst humans so staying away from most of them (mainly the males) would be a good idea.

"In hiding everywhere I go? The others would probably laugh at my plight" Mizore said out loud as she walked down the street, only a light jacket on to give the illusion of being human.

Making her way back to the inn she went back to the bed and fell asleep. She would plan on what to do next tomorrow. Probably even start researching into Siberia, make sure that there were no Yuki-Onna clans there. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a sleep plagued with visions of Tsukune's death.

* * *

Waking up early the next morning the food once again came first to Mizore's mind. She wasn't going to starve herself. It wouldn't prove beneficial if she happened to encounter a member of Fairy Tale and wasn't able to operate at full potential.

After getting her food she decided that the library would be the best place to research. Heading towards there she was glad to know that it was still a very snowy day and that the skies seemed to scream another snowfall before the day was out.

If it wasn't for the fact that her mother could probably easily find her there after a while she would have stayed here. It was a quaint town and surrounded by nature. There were also enough people here that she wouldn't need to become a major part of the community yet still have that option if she so wanted.

Smiling she pushed away her fears of her mother and decided that she should probably find an apartment to rent instead of staying at the hotel. Pushing the thought down for the time being she continued to the library. After that she decided that she would then get to know the town some more before completely deciding to settle here.

A smile spread across her face for the first time in months as she entered into the library. Fairy Tale was going to be punished, that was certain. However no one said that she couldn't live a life truly her own at the same time.

End Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so there was Mizore's introduction into the main storyline of Hollow. Unlike Moka, Mizore is actually able to find positives in her new position and her search for revenge. That is something that will be developed further in her upcoming appearances in the story. Now on the comment of addictions I will say that Kurumu and Ruby are both suffering from addictions as well as Moka. What they are will be revealed in the next two chapters as I slowly progress to introducing Yukari and Kokoa. The OCs that I have for this story will begin appearing in the next chapter (hint: It's an OC I've already created and was in my very first story, just with a few occupation changes). After that they will usually appear more frequently in the chapters that focus on the girl who they were introduced with. I want to thank everyone for their comments and reviews and I appreciate them greatly. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now please review if it suits you and until next time,**

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. I have a fire extinguisher now so I think everyone should know what that means ;-)**

**P.P.S. All Alone Well Almost will be updated soon. I'm just having trouble condensing the current storyline as it is possible that I could turn it into its own trilogy of stories (which I currently don't want to do). So I will post it as soon as it's done. **


	4. Chapter 3: Ruby 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. I only own the OCs in this story. **

Chapter 3

'Work', that word used to be so wonderful for the 20 year old witch. Now however it had become the same sluggish and boring ideal that many regular humans faced on a daily basis. Ever since Tsukune's death her work at the Academy had become worse and worse. Soon she was requested by the chairman to go into the human world and make a living for herself.

He hadn't just given her the boot however. Instead he had actually provided her with names of some of the more successful Youkai working peacefully in the human world. The one name that had stood out to her was a certain 'Sora Sendo'. Bearing the same last name as the little witch she had come to adore, Ruby decided that he would be the best one to start with.

To her great surprise as soon as she had let the chairman know this she had been provided with transportation and a room to stay at as she waited for her chance to meet him. Graciously accepting the offer Ruby managed to get herself packed and there before long.

* * *

Today was the day that she would finally meet Sora. She had no idea what she was getting into and worked hard at keeping her breath steady. This was the first time she had to go through an interview. Reading about them meant nothing at this moment if she couldn't present herself successfully.

"I really hope Sendo-san doesn't turn out to be a dirty old man" Ruby said a little too loudly as she waited outside the cafe she would meet Sora at.

"I doubt he'd be a dirty old man. At least not yet" a masculine voice said from behind her.

Nearly jumping out of her skin Ruby whipped around to see that there was a young man no older than 24 standing behind her.

"Are you Sendo-san?" she asked, in many ways hoping he wasn't.

"Yep, you must be Toujou Ruby" he said as he extended his hand in greeting.

Hesitantly Ruby accepted it. She was shocked by the youth Sora had, but decided that she would find out his real age later. Following the man inside the cafe though, she soon found that they were seated at a fairly decent table looking out on the numerous hills in the distance.

"So you used to work for Mikogami-san?" Sora began a smile on his face.

"Y...yes" Ruby stammered. "I worked for him for two and a half years before I just couldn't focus anymore."

"I heard it was due to the death of a friend. I'm terribly sorry to hear about that" Sora comforted before switching back to his jolly attitude. "However if you want to work for me I have to warn you that I may be nicer than Mikogami-san in many ways, but the work will still be hard."

"What exactly do you do?" Ruby managed to ask.

"I'm a researcher within the Crystallis Corporation. More importantly I'm a magic researcher. Always searching for new spells and their functions" Sora answered as if there was no problem with saying it out loud.

"What...I was told that you were successful in a human business" Ruby was caught completely off guard by the reveal.

"Yeah, that's technically a cover story. Crystallis after all does provide many products that humans use on a daily basis" Sora told her. "I'm just there to work in one of their primary departments."

Ruby was dumbfounded. The chairman knew exactly who she would pick. He probably even knew what Sora really did. However before her thoughts could continue on that trail she decided to ask the one question that she wanted to since hearing his name on that list.

"What's your connection to Yukari Sendo?" she asked no hesitation.

"You know my baby sister? How is she? Did she graduate already or did mom and dad refuse to let her into high school? Why didn't they contact me?"Sora was a million questions a second at the mention of Yukari.

Ruby couldn't help, but smile at her possible new employer. Any doubts she held before were immediately cleansed at the sight of his worry for his little sister. Her smile grew wider as he became completely confused by all the questions he had just spouted off.

"Sorry, I'm terribly sorry for that. I just haven't had any contact with her in four years and oh how I desperately wanted to see her" Sora said as his eyes lost some of their fire and joy.

"No problem. In many ways your response to my question just earned you a new employee" Ruby replied, a small smile on her face.

Sora's eyes lit up again and a sigh of relief burst from his lips.

"Oh thank God you're willing to help me. I've been stuck alone in that position for nearly six years. I couldn't bear to lose out on another possible assistant" Sora told her as a smile now returned to his face. "Though I still want at least an answer to how my sister's doing first."

The conditions were fair Ruby thought, giggling slightly at how absurd they were.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but it will probably take a while" she told him.

"I've got all day, so shoot" Sora responded before settling into his seat.

* * *

Ruby left the cafe and headed back to the inn she was staying at more cheerful than before. Talking with Sora about the academy and what had happened there and how it seemed to change her and her friends (Yukari being a major part of the discussion) eased a lot off of her shoulders. It felt as if a weight had been lifted and she was free to do whatever she wanted.

That thought pleased her as she made her way up the stairs and into her room. Since starting work at Youkai Academy she had become progressively used to human technology and soon earned an appreciation for most of it (save for cars, she had issues with those that she doubted would ever go away). Stripping off her clothes she entered into the shower and gladly let the water run down her skin.

It was one of the few pleasures she had recently and so she cherished whenever she would shower. After Tsukune's death everything had become so hard. She couldn't focus on work, she couldn't help out her friends and the state of mental instability Yukari ended up in (the one thing she neglected to mention to Sora, somehow she knew he would disappear to go find her if he knew that) were all taxing on her. And then the biggest issue, her heart had been torn out by Tsukune's death. He had saved her; he had given her a second chance at life through his compassion and understanding.

This alone had kept her from committing suicide once she woke up after the death of her mistress. Now she was grasping at whatever she had left of him to keep herself moving. Memories were fine and all, but she needed more. An idea struck her soon after she thought that. She was going to be working with a magic researcher. She may be his assistant, but that means she'd have access to all of his notes, his recorded spells. This would provide her with plenty of opportunity to find a way to bring Tsukune back. She would definitely find a way to bring him back.

A girlish giggle burst from her as she twirled out of the shower, grabbing a towel and easily wrapping it around herself. Tomorrow when Sora came to pick her up she would get her first look at the start of her plan. A smile, a true smile, spread across her face. She was going to bring Tsukune back. There was nothing going to stop her.

Another few twirls and she landed on the bed. Deciding that she didn't really feel like getting dressed she remained in the towel and slid under the blankets. Tonight was going to be the first wonderful sleep she would have since Tsukune's death.

* * *

Due to her excitement Ruby had woken up early the next morning. She quickly got dressed and went outside to wait for Sora's arrival. He said he'd be there at about 8:30 in the morning and currently it was ten after eight. Stomping her foot in the ground she forced herself to remain calm. Getting anxious would probably give something away as to what her plan was.

It was only three minutes later when she heard the roar of a motorcycle. The noise was awful and loud, but it also seemed similar for some reason. Ignoring that Ruby just waited for it to pass by, but was shocked when it stopped right in front of her.

"Okay, you ready to see the wonders of my magic research?" Sora asked as he pulled off his helmet, letting his dark brown hair loose.

"Sure" Ruby said as she nervously approached the bike. "But do we have to ride this?"

Sora laughed at her nervousness. He knew all to well what that was like when his caretaker first offered to teach him how to ride. However the pout that Ruby was giving him at that moment for his laughter was enough to sober him and change tactics.

"Toujou-san, let me just say that this is the finest vehicle I have access to" Sora began, hoping his added theatrics would prove beneficial. "Also it is about the only thing I can hope to maintain on my income so please I would ask that you just climb on and hold on tight."

Sora was holding out a second helmet for Ruby and the witch hesitantly took it. Looking it over she finally placed it over her head and was amazed by her new willingness to join Sora on his machine. Soon enough the two were on the bike and headed off towards wherever Sora's magic lab was located.

* * *

The day went by quickly as Ruby was given a crash course on everything she would be allowed to work with in the lab and what was completely off limits (or as Sora put it "Completely off limits to you and barely allowed to be used by me"). She also discovered that he lived in his lab as the mess of men's clothes and bedding was clearly evident in a far corner.

"So how do you feel about this job? Still up for it?" Sora asked after finishing his explanations.

"Definitely" Ruby answered quickly. "I'm definitely up for this job."

"Good, then you can go spend the rest of the day as you wish and I'll expect to see you here tomorrow at nine. We'll get started with some Alchemy research before heading into a spell I've been tampering with for a few days now."

Ruby's smile remained on her face as she left. Tsukune was coming back, ever so slowly, but she was going to bring the one who saved her back. Yet at the back of her mind she was feeling a slight inkling of guilt at using Sora's generosity for such a selfish purpose.

Pushing that away she determined it would be best to see if she could find any stores here that would sell her some magic theory books. It would probably be for the best to brush up on the theory before returning to work. At least that was her excuse to find a decent bookstore.

End Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so there is Ruby's introduction into the modern world of Hollow. After reading this chapter over a few times for myself it is quite clear that she has the most talking out of any of the characters so far. She was also the only one who didn't have a distinct flashback, but then again her epiphany about her plan came during the main plotline of the chapter so it wasn't really needed. Anyways I also introduced my first OC, Sora. He will play an important role in the plots for both Yukari and Ruby, but in very different ways. Also my OCs will not be self inserts, but as a writer any original character does in some ways reflect me and some aspects of my personality. Now my second OC won't appear until the last of these first six chapters and he will also be the only other major one in the story. Now this story is going to be formatted somewhat similar to a manga series. I'm still writing it as a story, but each of the six characters has their own arc that develops them (as well as gives some development to my OCs) and then the main plotline (the reason this is classified as Supernatural and Suspense) is covered in the group chapters when events that directly affect each of the girls are brought up. Those will probably be longer chapters and occur less frequently do to that. However on a note that does not involve my writing style I want to thank Sendicard and Existential Insanity for their reviews. I also want to thank anyone who has enjoyed this story and/or favourites/follows this story. It makes me feel good to know that there are people who enjoy a story I have written. Now please review if you feel like it and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. As a quick tease for the next chapter I will just say that it will be dealing with Yukari and how she's been dealing with her life. It will probably be longer than these chapters because I have wanted to write a Yukari focused chapter for a while so until then fare thee well. **

**P.P.S. I apologize for my rambling in the Author's Notes. However I'm not going to stop anytime soon so just enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 4: Yukari 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 4

If she wasn't in her room Yukari would always be found in her father's office. It was the one place in their home that still held vibrant and clear memories of a time when the entirety of her family was still together. This room was filled with books on numerous different subjects. Despite her father having less powerful magic then her mother he always had his own way of showing her up in Yukari's eyes.

A small smile appeared on her face as she wandered amongst the shelves of books that were displayed so carefully. Her father loved having a sense of order in whatever he did (so much so that it became an obsession for awhile that took control of his life) and Yukari could tell that it was starting to rub off on her.

Despite what everyone loved to say, she was much more like her father, personality wise, than her mother. That thought brought a smile to her face as she found the book she was looking for and proceeded to find a comfortable seat to read in. Settling down she opened the book and began pouring over all of its pages.

As she read, memories of a happier time in her life started flooding back into her. All her time with her older brother primarily stood out. He had always been there for her despite the ten year age difference and made an effort of being the best brother he could be. Sora had even turned down going to Youkai Academy so that he could stay close to his sister. However that had changed seven years ago when he had been requested to leave for another country.

As this came into her thoughts she felt anger rising and decided to switch her attention to something else. It was then that she reflected on her time at Youkai Academy. This was something that she had done quite a bit since returning home. Picking through every memory and every piece of information she had held onto while there Yukari had easily come to numerous conclusions.

The most important conclusion was also the most terrifying. This was the fact that she had an obsession with sex that verged on the insane. It had terrified her when she realised it and Yukari had immediately shut herself off from the rest of the world. Fourteen years old and she was already interested in everything and anything that had to do with it, she was probably worse than Kurumu by now.

Again the thoughts were beginning to bother the little witch so instead she shifted her focus to thoughts of her two best friends...well one now, but it was formerly two. Tsukune had died and it had torn her up inside. She could remember everything that had gone on during that final year at the Academy, but it just seemed to be so empty and lifeless. Moka was similar up until the last five months when she had gone a bit loco after receiving a letter from who knows where.

Yukari was beginning to get frustrated with having to do all of this thinking so she got up and was going to place the book away when she felt a surge of magical energy. Realising that it was someone trying to contact the family directly, she rushed out to find her father. Only she bumped into him directly as she exited his office.

"Yukari, could you please wait out here for a moment?" her father asked sweetly. "I just need to see who that is then you can come back."

This was a usual method of operation for the two of them, especially with Yukari home more often than not. She would usually be found in her father's office so she was always warning him of when calls came in. On the other hand her father would make sure it was nothing serious before letting her back in.

"Yukari you can come in" he called out moments later. "It's Sora; he wants to speak with you."

Yukari's heart nearly leapt out of her chest from excitement when she heard that it was her brother. At least before all the anger and resentment she had for him returned.

"Can't you tell him that I don't want to talk with him?" she asked, hoping her father would allow her to just leave.

"What's wrong with talking to Sora?" her father asked from the office. "Just come in here now, please Yukari."

Yukari let out a sigh. This was not what she wanted to deal with right now, but if there was anything she had learned while growing up it was that when her father started pleading, he usually got what he wanted (a funny thought that sometimes he acted more childish than any of them).

Entering into the room Yukari went over to the pot that was used for this form of communication and looked into it. A small smile graced her lips as she saw her brother still in the messy room he had been in the last time he called.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" Sora asked a massive smile on his face.

"How am I doing? You would know if you weren't such a pigheaded jerk" Yukari replied.

"Yeah, I know, but could you please just tell me how you're currently doing. I worry about you yet you usually refuse to even speak with me" Sora pleaded.

"And you know why exactly" Yukari retorted, however this retort held less venom then her previous ones.

"If it's about that, I'm truly sorry, but I've forced myself to move on and find a way to atone for it. What more can I do?" Sora asked a hopeful smile on his face.

Yukari was trying to hold onto her anger, but it was slowly dissipating. At least until she remembered that he was not there for her at all during her time at Youkai Academy and still refused to make amends with her.

"I'm personally doing fine Sora. However you...you need to just leave me alone after what happened. If you never talk to me again then I'll be satisfied!" Yukari screamed before running out of the room.

Ignoring the calls from her father to return and apologize, the little witch just kept running until she was safe in the confines of her room.

* * *

Four small walls that was the only comfort she currently held onto. Outside there was nothing, but pain and fear for what will happen to her. In here she was able to just remain safe and nothing would be able to come after her. She didn't want anything to come after her. She needed to be left alone with her thoughts, her insanity as she was slowly starting to discover.

Her mind was slipping fast. Actually it wasn't slipping anymore, it was falling. This alone terrified Yukari to no end. She didn't want to be going insane. All she wanted was to have Tsukune back. She wanted to be with her friends again. She needed them.

They were the only thing that was keeping her mind held up. Each and every thought she had about them acted as a temporary net, catching her for a few moments and letting her plan her next step. What she needed though was a permanent net. One that would hold her forever and bring her back to what she had been.

Shivering uncontrollably she barely noticed the entrance of her mother into her room. She also didn't realise that her mother had sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. Yukari was at that moment too busy trying to fight the feelings of insanity that she was feeling.

'Calm down dear. You need to just relax' her mother's voice burst into her mind, slowly soothing her.

'But I...I...I just can't' Yukari replied, her mind at that moment connected with her mother's.

'You can, you just have to let yourself calm down' her mother replied as she hugged Yukari closer to her. 'Your father and I are worried about you. So is Sora. Please just give us all a chance.'

Yukari bristled slightly at the mention of her older brother. She knew he didn't really care anymore or else he would still be there for her. Her mother felt that and immediately started attempting to soothe her again. This time it was successful as Yukari began to feel very sleepy and soon she was lying on her pillow with her mother continuing to help her fall asleep.

* * *

_The sky was a dark colour that was clear to be seen. Yukari could tell she was dreaming, but it seemed different. First there was the colour of the sky. Despite it being a regular colour there was something foreboding about it. _

_All her dreams had some form of logic to them. Even her most bizarre dreams held a large amount of logic. Yet this dream was illogical in all aspects. As she tore her eyes away from the sky she could see what looked like a battle going on. Curious she made her way over and found a sight that scared her beyond all belief. _

_In the middle of the battle were all her friends. Each and every one of them was trying to bring down some sort of demon. And by demon Yukari was truly meaning a demon. _

_Horns sprang from its head and its flesh was a sickly mix of green, black, blue, purple and red. It was drenched in blood and its face clearly showed the fangs of a vampire. However this demon did not exude the air of a vampire, it was clearly something darker and much fiercer. _

"_You again, I thought I already dealt with you" the hoarse and intimidating voice of the demon was turned to her. "Wait, I'm sorry, this is a bit too early for you. Well I'll be seeing you." _

_The words were odd, but the smile that she was given was the scariest thing that Yukari had ever seen. This thing was evil and it meant harm. Why her friends were fighting it was an unknown, but she knew that they at least needed to be warned. Trying fruitlessly to wake up she was forced to watch the continuation of the one sided fight. _

* * *

When Yukari's dream ended there was no fade to black, she was forced awake as if by some ethereal force. Terrified beyond belief the little witch was tempted to go to her father's office and hide out there, but changed her mind.

Was that a dream or a premonition? She couldn't tell. There was too much to think about right now and she couldn't really focus. Rocking back and forth on her bed she tried to calm down, but nothing would help.

Moka, she would be able to help Yukari. Deciding that she needed to find the vampiress gathered up a collection of her clothes into a backpack and slipped it on. Sneaking out into the hallway of her home she made her way to the bathroom and grabbed her stuff from there before heading to the door. She was pleased to know that she hadn't disturbed her parents at all as she exited the house.

Right now was not a time that she would be pleased with catching her parent's attention. She needed to get away from here and find Moka. As she started away from her home a strange voice became audible to her. Quickly glancing around she couldn't find anything to identify as the owner of the voice, but that didn't stop the voice from speaking.

"Loki has arrived. He's here and there's nothing that can stop him. No matter what you do you're doomed to failure" the voice repeatedly said.

Yukari broke into a sprint. She didn't know where the voice was coming from, but she wanted to get away from it as fast as possible. Yet the voice followed her repeating what it had been saying over and over.

"Stop, stop please" Yukari begged, not realising that she was begging thin air to leave her alone. "I can't stand this, someone help."

Her screams fell on empty air as she found that she had arrived in the wooded area a fair distance away from her home. The voice also stopped as soon as she noticed the location she was in. Breathing out a sigh of relief Yukari took a moment to calm down before she felt guilt seep into her.

She had forgotten to leave a note for her parents. In her panic she had rushed out without any thought as to what her parents would think. Cursing her stupidity the witch turned around to head back home, but as she stepped outside the border of the woods she immediately heard the voice return, chanting the same message as before.

Retreating into the woods Yukari clutched at her chest. Her heart was racing at rates she had never thought it could. Fear was not new to the witch, but the amount of it she was experiencing was new to her. Proceeding deeper into the woods she decided that it would be safer to rest here for a while until the sun started to rise. Then it would be safe for her to continue on.

Finding a place to lay down, Yukari set it up so that it would be fairly comfortable. Upon finishing that she waved her wand and conjured up her pillow. Placing it in the makeshift nest the little witch lay down and let out a breath. Her life was in shambles, her mind was falling apart and now she had this fear that wouldn't leave her. Hopefully she would be able to find Moka soon. She needed a friend with her right now.

End Chapter 4

**A/N: Yukari's going insane! OMG! Sorry about that. Anyways yeah this story is starting to enter its opening stages. I only have two more characters to introduce to this timeframe (you know who they are) before the real meat of the story starts to come out. As I had said last chapter, Yukari's relationship with her older brother is quite antagonistic and I promise that I will explain it in full within the story (though not early on. Why? Well I just don't want to ;-P). So back on topic I really enjoyed writing this chapter as I simply love Yukari's character (so expect a story where she takes the lead soon from me) and hope I did her justice. Also her realisation of her sex obsession, well I thought that would be smart to put in. After all she is a genius and being left with so much time to just think she would probably have reflected on it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I am quite proud of it (the best one I have written since Chpt. 21 of All Alone Well Almost which I am also pretty proud of) and am loving writing this story. Also on what I said in the last chapter about the formatting I want to make it clear that sometimes you will get more chapters for a single character in a row then this nice and easy one at a time that I am currently doing. In conclusion (now I feel like I'm writing an essay here) I hope you enjoyed, please review if it suits you and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Now this one is about something that I do periodically and that is presenting a song (or songs) that are kind of the theme of each character. So here I go...**

**Loki (Starting with a character that hasn't even really been introduced or has he...hehehe...wow): "One Thousand Apologies" by Demon Hunter**

**Moka: "Hollow" by Submersed**

**Mizore: "Over and Under" by Egypt Central**

**Ruby: "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne (Don't bug me as I do know that it is fairly obvious)**

**Yukari: N/A**

**Kurumu: N/A**

**Kokoa: N/A**

**Sora: N/A**

**Yuri: N/A**

**Okay so I only have four so far, but I will update this next chapter when I find the songs that inspired me for the other characters again. Also I have given the name of my second OC here. If you find it then...well...okay it's not that hard to find, but it is in there. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	6. Chapter 5: Kurumu 1

**Disclaimer: Okay I'm tired of writing these. I do not own R+V. There it's done. **

Chapter 5

Sex this word had come to define her life. Kurono Kurumu formerly a wonderful, cheerful young woman had allowed herself to degrade into one of the lowest forms of being she could find. Sure most succubi were supposed to bed as many men as possible. However Kurumu wasn't doing this based on instinct or pride for her species. She was doing this to get past the death of her destined one.

Tsukune may not have realised it, but she was serious when she called him her destined one. When a succubus found her destined one, they were bound to one another whether the poor soul wanted to be or not. As such his death came with the severing of one of the strongest bonds Kurumu ever had in her life.

In desperation she was forced to start searching for some form of reprieve. The mental strain this had caused was devastating and Kurumu desperately needed free of it. She soon found out that the only way to do this was to get intimately involved with anyone who was willing. That wasn't a hard thing to do seeing as her body was apparently the fantasy of many human males.

She had never planned for her life to pan out this way. Kurumu had always wanted to prove herself above the succubi culture and able to stay with a single mate. She wanted to be as human as possible for Tsukune. Yet now she was caught in a trap that she had purposefully sprung. Every night she had to sleep with someone or else her mind would be filled with the pain of Tsukune's death once again.

Clubs, bars, anything and anywhere that could get her high enough to go with any guy was what she needed. Though that wasn't what she wanted. It felt wrong to her to be doing this. It was awful and she'd always wake up ill at the thought of what she had done.

She'd never sleep with the same guy twice if she could avoid it. There was no urge on her part for a continual companion. The one she wanted to fill that role was no longer among the living.

That is where she found herself in life, alone, bitter, disgusted with herself and empty. She wanted so much more, but couldn't force herself to move on. A sad, pathetic life was what she seemed destined to living.

* * *

Waking up in another strange room Kurumu moved away from the man she had slept with and gathered her clothes. He was utterly drunk the night before so she could easily slip out without him ever suspecting that he had such a wonderful night.

Granted to Kurumu, she could care less. All she needed was the momentary reprieve. It wasn't about love or intimacy. It wasn't even about just a quick fling. All she wanted from these men she slept with was a quick reprieve from the pain.

Looking at herself in a mirror before she left, Kurumu could only scowl at the sight before her. She had become nothing more than what Yukari and Mizore would tease her about being. This was never what she wanted to become, but it was what she had to live with.

Her mother had been no help in explaining how to deal with the pain. Even though her father had died when she was really young there was nothing her mother could provide that would be able to be called true assistance. All she had told her was that it was a common succubus impulse, even when they're married they are determined to have as much sex as possible. Many succubi are common mistresses to the elite vampires and even humans spread all over the world.

This was not what Kurumu wanted to hear so she had left her mother alone immediately after and disappeared into the night. Elegant as that may have sounded; she knew that her mother was probably confused by her actions. Ever since Tsukune had died, her emotions had also been in flux.

During her last year at Youkai Academy she could go anywhere from being happier than all get up to wanting to kill the next person who crossed her in the span of mere seconds. She had been teased about it for the first few months until they realised how serious the death had affected her. Stopping soon after that allowed Kurumu to ruminate on what had been occurring in her life and the pain had only grown worse.

* * *

Fixing her hair as she walked to the nearest bus stop, Kurumu just wanted to get away from her life. She didn't want to have anything else to do with this lifestyle she had hastily adopted. Right now she just wanted to be let free of the pain and to be herself once again.

As she thought this and idea struck her. Climbing onto the bus she arrived back at the apartment where she lived. Packing away whatever she could (mainly clothes and toiletries) she rushed into her bathroom and pulled out her secret stash of cash that she had hidden behind the mirror.

"I'm going to get away from this all. Cut myself off from civilization; maybe become some sort of priestess. I don't honestly know I just have to find a different outlet to distract me from the pain" she mumbled to herself.

Writing a quick note she stuck it to the door and left. She would continue renting the apartment if she ever decided to return, but for now that was not in her plans at all. She just wanted out.

Grinning to herself as she rushed down the stairs and once again got on the bus, Kurumu was finally satisfied with her decision. She would become someone respectable again, and then she'd go find her friends. They were the ones that she needed at this moment. No one else could take away this pain, only the support of her friends would help.

Transferring over to a bus heading out of the city she managed to keep her smile on her face. For the first time since graduating and falling into this lifestyle ruled by sex she was herself.

End Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 5 of Hollow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was a fairly difficult one for me to write. I enjoyed writing it if that is any consolation (it probably is, but that doesn't really matter to the readers). I almost feel as if this was an essay on what had happened to Kurumu (it practically is), but I feel satisfied with this being her starting point. I don't really want to dwell on her in the midst of her sex addiction, I more want to deal with the repercussions of this and her efforts to change. Okay so now I just have one more girl to introduce and then we've got the full cast and the story can get underway. As we all know now that character is Kokoa (she will also introduce my second and final major OC). Thank you for the reviews so far and the opinions presented, as such I have already reread my previous chapter and decided to do some editing (read extending and mild changes) to one of the scenes. With that said I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review if it suits you, until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Any grammatical mistakes that you readers notice would be great for me to be informed of. I am always willing to come back and make sure a chapter is free of spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**P.P.S. I don't know why I'm putting this here...crap I totally forgot. Anyways, talk to you again in the next chapter. **

**Nanashi Wanderer **


	7. Chapter 6: Kokoa 1

Chapter 6

Kokoa Shuzen...sorry, Akashiya had never been outside of the borders of Japan before in her life. At least not until six months ago when Moka had requested that she takes the chairman's offer to be transferred to a school in a different country. Looking back on it now she could tell that it had been a ridiculous move on her part. However, her Onee-sama had asked her to accept and so she had.

'I've got to stop acting like her lapdog' Kokoa thought as she walked down the street back to her apartment. 'It keeps getting me into some serious trouble.'

Shaking her head Kokoa had to refocus herself on the wondrous being that is her Onee-sama. She didn't want to go around corrupting her memories of her, but for some reason the only memories she had of late were very dark and solemn.

"It's all that stupid Aono's fault. If she had never met him then Onee-sama would've been the same as always" Kokoa said out loud, causing herself to jump back and cover her mouth in shock. "Okay I've got to be quieter."

There were barely any people on the pathway which was unusual for Kokoa as Youkai Academy had always been busy and even back home there were numerous servants and maids scurrying around at all times. Here it was just empty.

Letting out a frustrated scream Kokoa finished her walk back to her apartment and climbed up the steps to the decent sized room she had been provided. Due to what she is the chairman had made sure to get her an apartment where she wouldn't be tempted to cause any havoc (something she was known for) or cause trouble for the humans living there.

That was the worst part of this transfer; she now had to live amongst humans on a full-time basis. Scowling as she unlocked the door to her apartment she slipped inside and closed the door tightly behind her. Right now all she wanted to do was relax, especially since school had been a living hell.

She was the oldest person in her class apparently and it left her uncomfortable due to its difference from her usual situation (being the second youngest). What was worse was the fact that she was still in High School. Having been transferred before she even started her third year she had to take the second semester of eleventh grade (as it was called here) as a refresher before she could move on to twelfth grade (or third year as she preferred to think of it as).

"I really wish I could understand Onee-sama's reasoning" Kokoa muttered into her pillow as she collapsed on her bed. "Maybe then I wouldn't have had to come here."

Returning and being alone in her apartment were some of the best moments she could have. Living in an English speaking country wasn't that bad, but it was awful for her to focus on using a language she didn't really enjoy using. Many times she wished that there was a school that provided all the lessons in Japanese and then they'd see what she could do (granted she would probably just start getting herself into more trouble), but they don't. Instead she had to be entered into an English Second Language (ESL) class to be able to interact with the rest of her classmates.

Growling in frustration Kokoa took a look at the one positive she had being here. Tomorrow was a Saturday and so she didn't have to go to school.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Kokoa groaned as light flooded her room. It had been getting dark when she returned home the night before and had forgotten to close the blinds. Getting up sluggishly she made her way over to them and swiftly shut them.

'Note to self, always close blinds here. Light is brighter than it ever was at Youkai Academy' Kokoa mentally reminded herself.

Turning on the water in her tub, Kokoa began filling it up so that she could clean the previous day's gunk off of her. If she was already up then why not do something productive (at least before she decided to just go back to bed). She had honestly become a fairly lazy creature as she spent most of her time in hiding from the humans she was forced to live near.

Settling into the tub once she had the special herbs in it Kokoa allowed herself to push all negative thoughts from her mind (a shock that she had ones that weren't) and focus on the only real positive that had happened here. That positive actually turned out to be a human...to be more specific a human male.

Sinking completely under the water Kokoa breathed out causing bubbles to appear on the top. She couldn't remember how it happened, but it had and she had gotten caught up with a human (probably very similarly to her sister). As she continued to breathe out Kokoa's mind wandered to how the two had first met.

* * *

"_Good morning Class, today we have a new student joining us. She's a transfer student from Japan so please be polite" the teacher said in her sing-song voice as the new student was brought into the class. "Please introduce yourself dear." _

"_My name is Shu...Akashiya Kokoa" Kokoa said as politely as she could (this wasn't her first idea for a school to attend when she transferred)._

"_Thank Ms. Akashiya. We hope you have a pleasant time with us" the teacher said with a smile as she directed Kokoa to an empty desk. _

_Growling slightly at the fact that she was in the middle of the classroom, Kokoa tried her best to hide her animosity. It wouldn't do well to let anyone know that she was feeling miserable about being here. That would be a major weakness and one that would easily be exploited, if she remembered anything of her sister's horror stories of being in a human school. _

_Kokoa thought she had managed to survive the day completely free of any unnecessary interaction with the humans. That thought was dashed as soon as her homeroom teacher approached her. _

"_Miss Akashiya" she said sweetly. "I know that you've been doing well on your own, but it is the nature of this school to have another student help you out for the next week. I'm sorry to force this on you, but tomorrow would you please stop by Ms. Abercrombie's homeroom; you'll be introduced to the young man who will assist you then." _

_Kokoa smiled as sweetly as she could in response. She thanked her teacher and left the school. Whoever this young man was she would make sure that he didn't bother her again after the next two days. _

_

* * *

_

_The next morning Kokoa was standing outside of the classroom she was asked to visit and waited. She had spoken with the teacher just a few minutes ago and now she had gone off to find her guide. Scowling at how long it was taking Kokoa was tempted to just leave, but she'd rather not develop any form of identity at this school. _

_It only took two more minutes before Ms. Abercrombie returned followed closely by a young man with blackish brown hair. This young man seemed to be uninterested in being there and to be honest with herself Kokoa was feeling the same way. She could figure everything out about this school on her own and didn't need a guide. _

"_Miss Akashiya, this here is Yuri Argon" Ms. Abercrombie said as she introduced the young man behind her. _

"_Good morning Akashiya-san" Yuri greeted. _

_Despite clearly being Caucasian he was speaking decently in Japanese. It was at that moment that Kokoa realised why he was probably chosen. _

"_Good morning to you Argon-san" Kokoa replied in greeting. _

_For some reason her nervousness disappeared momentarily after hearing her native language. This didn't last long as she was soon back in her guarded state, watching this Yuri carefully. _

"_Good to see you two have hit it off" Ms. Abercrombie stated with a smile before turning around and cheerfully returning to her classroom. _

_Once she was out of earshot Kokoa sized up Yuri in case he tried anything before speaking up. _

"_Just so you know I don't need your help" she said stubbornly. _

"_I get that and I understand that, but the teachers will be after both you and me if I don't assist you" Yuri said with a shrug. "To be truthful I don't really want to be doing this either, but apparently I'm the only one who can speak Japanese in this school." _

_Kokoa was shocked by this admission. She had expected everyone to be very annoyingly false with her, but Yuri was flat out annoyed at having to escort her. The young vampiress couldn't help, but smirk at that fact. He was a human and she was inconveniencing him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

_

* * *

_

_The next week sped by too fast for Kokoa. She had just gotten into the rhythm of meeting Yuri at the start of school when he suddenly didn't show up. To her surprise Kokoa actually missed that. _

_He was different than most people she had met. His somewhat cynical attitude was a breath of fresh air for the young vampiress. She had met way too many people who always wanted to be as cheerful and happy as possible. Even at Youkai Academy she was surrounded by people with that frame of mind (her sister's fake being one of the primary ones...ugh). Even the now deceased Tsukune was too positive for her liking. Despite all her claims otherwise Kokoa had developed a slight (as she put it) crush on him, but it was nothing more than that. _

_Yuri was different. He was cynical, he could be a total ass whenever he spoke, but he was also kind and caring without focusing on being overly sweet in the process. It was the sort of behaviour Kokoa wished more people she knew would bear. _

_Shaking her head in frustration she forced her thoughts to focus on the test she was going to have that morning. It wouldn't be beneficial to get distracted right now. Focusing on that she walked down the halls and to her classroom. _

_Lunch came soon after. The test had been nothing for Kokoa to complete and she was pleased to see that her English had been improving rapidly. Settling down at a table a distance away from everyone she looked over the food she had packed. Groaning at how pathetic her lunch was she reminded herself to work on learning to cook properly in the next few days. _

_Just as she was about to tune out the rest of the world and enjoy eating her pathetic lunch she was joined by a male presence. _

"_So how's your lunch?" Yuri's voice burst into Kokoa's thoughts as he sat down across from her. _

"_Its fine" Kokoa replied, her bored tone eliciting a grin from Yuri. _

"_That's good to hear" Yuri commented with a smirk. "Did you miss me this morning?" _

_Kokoa knew he was teasing her (she had figured out how to tell when he was two days after they first met...they were both lucky she found out that fast) and so gave him a smirk in response. _

"_No, I just missed listening to you complain about the tests you had to take" Kokoa said as emotionlessly as possible. _

"_You know when you're trying to say something without any emotion you shouldn't be smirking" Yuri retorted before pulling out his own lunch and digging into it. _

_The two ate in silence after that until the bell rang sending them back to class. _

* * *

After that the two had become friends. Something that Kokoa had never expected to happen, but was glad for. These thoughts rushed through her mind as she climbed out of the tub and drained it. Drying herself off she went over to her desk and took a look at the notes Yuri had given her to study for the exams starting Monday.

Smiling inwardly Kokoa picked them up and settled onto her bed. She hated that she had to take the final exams for her second year again (well technically they were eleventh grade finals, but that was beside the point). Yuri was great at assisting her with school (especially since most of the curriculum was new to her) and that was a comforting idea. Yet the fact that she had made her own friend was something she could pride herself on. It was a wonderful thing and that pleased her more than anyone would ever know.

Tomorrow she would call Yuri and see if he could help her with the math. It was confusing her and it would give an excuse for them to spend time together. Before she had come here Kokoa would have probably been disturbed by the thought of wanting to be around a human, but now it seemed natural, as if it was meant to be this way.

Shaking those disturbing thoughts from her head she focused on the notes. Those tests weren't going to be easy a second time and she needed to prepare as much as possible beforehand.

End Chapter 6

**A/N: The Kokoa chapter is finished huzzah! Sorry, just had to do that (after all Kokoa is my favourite of the girls). Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I think I managed to fix some mistakes I suffered in the previous ones with this one). I believe that I've gotten Kokoa down properly (I'm kind of trying my beginning and current versions of Kokoa from All Alone Well Almost, seeing as those are the ones most people seem to find as her) and hope that it shows in this chapter. Now I want to discuss my OCs in a bit more detail now that they've both been introduced. So first there is Sora, about all that's from my personality in him is how I would react to things going on with my siblings (something you have yet to truly see from Sora). However overall he is meant to be an overprotective brother (you'll see this with how he treats Ruby as well for a reason that has yet to come up) and will do anything to protect his family. Now Yuri is a bit different. From my personality comes his cynicism and underlying kind nature (I'm not singing praises for myself here, I'm just stating what other people have told me). In this story though he is going to be the first real friend Kokoa makes on her own (as shown in the chapter) and will be developed as such. I don't want to reveal much more about either as to keep surprises and twists in store for later chapters, but that's what is currently going on. Now the chapter itself I found to be fun to write and I like using the larger flashback as the main storytelling point here (Kokoa's not done with them yet ;-)). Also some of you may have noticed that Kokoa doesn't really have anything to do with Tsukune's death aside from a request Moka had made (this was discussed briefly in the first chapter) and that is the way it is meant to be. She was never really that close to him so she shouldn't really have much to do with his death. Death itself will be covered in her storyline, but I won't say much more on that either. Yet again I'm writing a mini-essay, but I have yet to finish. Okay, so with each of the girls' first chapters done there is pretty much only one thing to say...this story is now completely underway. The introductions are over and now I can move on to developing the main plotline. Please review if it suits you and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Funny that Hamlet was brought up as that is my favourite Shakespeare play. Oh an Ghoul Tsukune is busy so he can't be attacking any innocents right now (hint, hint). **

**P.S.S. Thanks for all the reviews and constructive criticism I will take them all to mind so that I can make this story as good as possible and provide an exciting tale with what I hope will be an intense and satisfying conclusion.**


	8. Chapter 7: Moka 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 7: Moka 2

"Moka, father has requested our presence at a meeting immediately" Kahlua's voice burst through Moka's mind.

The silver haired vampiress was suffering from one of her weekly hangovers. As such any and all movement she tried to make was inhibited by her pounding head. It didn't help that Kahlua's voice was just as sharp on the ears. Grabbing the medicine she had on her bedside table Moka walked over to her sister and gave her the best glare as possible. Upon feeling satisfied with that she proceeded to their shared fridge and grabbed one of the numerous blood packs stored within.

Using it to assist the pill in its descent, Moka was pleased to feel the medicine begin to take effect.

"What was so important that you'd have to wake me up like that?" Moka asked her sister.

"There's important news about the Academy. Our plans were about to come to fruition, but something went wrong" Kahlua said in a panic. "Father and two of the other higher ups are requesting our attendance."

Moka's eyes widened slightly. She had been keeping tabs on that project and knew they were complete as of last week. However the thing that must have prevented this from happening must be major. Dressing swiftly in the best clothes she could find (without appearing too formal) Moka joined her sister as they exited the room and made their way to the limousine that would take them to the Fairy Tale building.

* * *

The rid was short and swift and soon the two vampiress' were on their way to the meeting room. After four weeks at the company she had easily learned where everything was located. As such they were at the meeting room with five minutes to spare before the official starting time.

"Ah, the Shuzen daughters have arrived" Alistair Rose, the British branch's head stated as he watched Moka and Kahlua enter.

"Good morning Rose-sama" Kahlua said with a bow. "Has our father arrived yet?"

"No, he doubts he'll be here for most of the meeting, but he requested your presences here in his place" Alistair said politely. "And seeing as you two make the last of those expected to arrive, we may begin."

As soon as he said that the lights in the room dimmed and Moka was forced to take any available seat. Much to her displeasure it ended up being right beside the last person she would ever have wanted...Kyria Yoshii. Pretending that he wasn't there was her best bet as she focused on the slideshow that was being started.

"Many of you are probably aware of our plans to attack and eliminate the Dark Lord Tenmei Mikogami's school...Youkai Academy. However there has been a major snag in the operation. Essentially, someone else has gotten to it before us" Alistair began the meeting.

Switching slides from the opening one to the next, Moka let out a gasp as she saw the carnage that had made its way onto the school ground. The pictures were clearly taken recently (the date was on the bottom) and were showing a scene that most people wouldn't be able to stomach. Dead bodies littered the photos. Students, faculty, staff, all were dead and torn apart. Fear built up in Moka for her friend, who would've been working there at the time. Forcing that back down she shifted her attention to Alistair and his speech.

"Now, we have investigated the site and can say with no doubts that this was not the work of any known creature. Remnants of sinister illusions and dark spells were able to be felt by our team. Also we discovered no sign of Tenmei. It was as if he had never been there. We are classifying him as deceased for the time being, but we have nothing to base this on. We are also terribly sorry to state that no survivors were among those there."

A few small sobs were heard in the back of the room. Moka was also trying her hardest to keep from bursting out. Ruby would be dead and that meant another friend of hers would be fed to the ground. Slamming her fist on the table, Moka startled the majority of people in the room.

"Shuzen-san is something wrong?" Alistair asked as he blinked the shock out of his face.

"Nothing's wrong sir, just frustrated at this result" Moka lied.

"Well, alright then. Let us continue..." Alistair said.

* * *

The meeting continued with this discussion for another hour or more as Moka watched each new image with a burning hatred in her heart. Something was going to have to pay for this. Each and every thing that she held dear to her was being assaulted. First Tsukune was killed, now her school and one of her friends would be added to that count. It was almost as if someone was taking a sick pleasure in targeting the things close to her.

By the time it was all over, most people would swear she was ready to go on a killing spree. However she worked hard at keeping herself calm as she left the meeting room. This meeting was the only thing she had to do today seeing as her father never even bothered to show up. Walking out into the bright sunlight, the silver haired vampiress growled in annoyance as she felt the heat from the sun boiling her skin.

Luckily Kahlua was more observant than she had expected and the car pulled up for the two of them almost immediately.

"Sister, come along. We can't have you burning out here" Kahlua beckoned.

Moka graciously accepted. She couldn't think straight after the meeting and needed the assistance (something she would never admit to). Sliding into the back of the car, she was joined by her sister, who took the seat next to her.

"Shall we return to the apartment, or is there somewhere else you wish to be?" she asked.

Moka took a look at the time and let out a soft growl. Signalling that she just wanted to return home, Kahlua gave the instructions. Soon the driver shifted directions and proceeded towards the apartment the two shared.

At this point in time, Moka needed nothing more than to be able to go sleep. There was too much to process right then. The school she had fallen in love at, made friends at, faced numerous struggles at...it was gone. Everyone who had been there was brutally slaughtered. Forcing the thought down, Moka allowed her eyes to drift shut. She really needed this chance to rest.

End Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 7 of Hollow. Another Moka one...yeah, it wasn't that long. However I am uncompromising in my ideas now. I've seen too many negative comments and I have to fight past them, so that's just what I'm going to do. Anyways, this chapter sets up an encounter that will be coming up soon, so I hope you enjoy. Yes, this chapter didn't deal much with Moka's addiction, but that wasn't the purpose. That will be covered in some of the more intense sequences I have planned. I do have a plan for where I'm taking this story so please bear with me. Oh and I thought I should just mention that this story will span twelve years. Moka, Mizore and Kurumu will all be thirty by the end of the story (if they all manage to survive). Oh and on that comment I am a proud supporter of the idea that people die. Ever since Gundam Seed and the intense deaths that occurred in it, my stories do not always end happily for some characters, so there will probably more character deaths. So, thanks for reading, please review if it suits you and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. If you see me starting new stories on a quick basis, it is because I am going to be writing numerous oneshots (or at least attempting to) as I need to keep doing something different or else many of my stories just disappear into the shadows. So don't worry if you see numerous updates from me that have nothing to do with already established stories. That does not mean I'm dropping stories, it just means that I need to keep the creative juices flowing. **


	9. Chapter 8: Ruby 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Chapter 8: Ruby 2

It had been three weeks since she started working for Sora. In that time, Ruby had been introduced to a world of spells and potions she would've never seen otherwise. The work Sora did was an exciting thing to be a part of. Plus the freedom he gave her to experiment was an added bonus.

"Ruby, could you please assist me with this?" Sora asked as his words burst Ruby's thoughts.

"Pardon?" the witch asked as she watched her employer stumbling around the room. "Oh, right away."

Rushing over to his side, Ruby managed to help him place the objects down on the nearest (clear) table. As that was finished she took a look at the objects. Most of them were useless scraps that didn't really amount to anything, while others were some of the oddest pieces of junk she had ever seen in her life.

"What are all of these for?" she asked, hoping that an answer would be given to her.

"They're for a special project I'm working on" Sora answered. "Well, actually, it's more of a side project for this job. In other words, it's currently a secret."

Ruby gave him a pout before turning back to her work. She needed to focus on her projects as well is she ever hoped to go through with the resurrection of Tsukune. As such, for the next four hours she managed to remain focused on her personal jobs, despite Sora's restless state.

"Is everything alright?" she finally asked him, somewhat irritated with his constant pacing.

"Yeah, yep, uh-huh, everything's alright" he answered. "Just need to think this through."

He began mumbling at that moment with only a few words understandable, mainly something about a hammer, and a collection of firearms. Deciding that it was just the inane mumblings of her employer, Ruby ignored them. This lasted greatly, until Sora decided that he needed to check up on her progress.

"So you're studying resurrection magic. That's a very dangerous form" Sora said as he walked past Ruby.

"No, that's just the page the book opened to" Ruby tried to explain. "I was just about to change it."

"You haven't changed it since you opened it" Sora answered with a smirk. "There was no sound of pages flipping, except for the moment when I opened the back door to get some air."

Ruby's jaw dropped as Sora spoke. His sense had to be quite high if he had known that. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she decided to return to the original topic.

"What's so dangerous about resurrection magic?" Ruby asked, curious to know why her employer was against it.

"The danger spawns from the fact that it can steal your soul. It takes it and devours it, leaving a you who still exists, but no longer exists" Sora answered. "I've seen it happen first hand. Heck, I've had a family member who's used it. All of these attempts have ended the same."

"You don't know that it'll end the same with me" Ruby said as she stood up to face Sora. "I can do this without ending up with the same result."

"As per the terms of you working here, you have access to all the magic books in my library. If you really want to attempt resurrection magic, then I won't stop you. All I've done is given you my warning" Sora said. "So do as you wish. I hope it's worth your soul."

Turning away from her he walked back to his table with the pile of junk. Digging through it for the thousandth time that day, Ruby could only watch in shock. She hadn't actually expected his response. In many ways she was expecting to be scolded for disobeying him. Yet, as she started thinking about it, he had never told her not to do it in the first place.

Shaking out all her jumbled thoughts, the witch returned to her work. She had an hour left before she needed to leave, and she was going to make the best of it. Bookmarking the pages she was using, Ruby closed the book and returned to the work Sora had requested of her that morning. Now was going to be a very good time to focus on that.

* * *

It was about midnight when Ruby received the news. Upon beginning her work for Sora, he had provided her with a cell-phone in case he needed to get in touch with her. This was apparently one of those moments as the ringer decided to go off.

Groggily the witch reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the small device. Flipping it open, she put it to her ear as Sora's panicked voice became audible on the other end.

"Ruby, I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but I've just received some information I think you need to have" he began. "Apparently, half a week ago, something attacked and destroyed Youkai Academy. It has been confirmed that there are no survivors."

Ruby's throat immediately dried up when she heard that. A sense of fear crept into her mind as she tried her hardest to remain calm.

"W...what was...the...p...purpose...o...of...t...telling me?" she asked, her voice stuttering as she spoke.

"You used to work there, did you not?" Sora began.

Ruby gave him a hesitant 'yes', thus signalling him to continue.

"Well, I felt that it was important to let you know this information" Sora explained. "I'm sorry if this upsets you. It is hard for anyone to stomach something like that. For that reason, I do not want to see hair or hide of you at the workshop tomorrow. You got that?"

Ruby gave him an affirmative response. He was apparently pleased with it because she was soon left alone to her thoughts.

'This couldn't have happened' was the primary one on her mind. 'How could something do that? More importantly, how could something make it onto the grounds?'

Tears began to flow as she thought about the possible outcomes for many of the students she had befriended during her tenure there. Sure she was a very bizarre, young, teacher. Yet, she had earned respect from numerous students (mainly first and second years). They would have been second and third years at this point, and now they were no more. As this idea ran through her mind, she slowly fell back asleep. She cried the entire time.

* * *

At about noon the next day, she was woken up by ringing from her cell phone. Groggily, the witch picked it up and clumsily answered.

"Ruby here" she said as her mind started to become more alert.

"Okay, so I had a change of heart. It's better not to just mope around, so I'm going to get you out and feeling better" Sora's voice rapidly said on the other end.

"Pardon?" was the only response Ruby could give.

"I said, I've had a change of heart and am coming to get you out and about" Sora repeated, slower this time. "I'm not going to leave you alone during this situation. So be prepared."

His threat was left ringing in Ruby's mind as Sora hung up. Catching on swiftly enough, the witch rushed out of bed and began to get herself dressed. She had discovered soon after starting work that Sora was a very honest man. If he said he was going to do something...well he did it.

Slipping on one of the many new outfits she had purchased, the witch took a look in the mirror before exiting her room. She was satisfied with her appearance and made her way downstairs. Leaving the apartment complex, she was shocked to see that Sora was already out there waiting for her.

"Good, you're ready" he said with a smile on his face. "Let's go get you something to eat. It'll be my treat."

Ruby nodded dumbly and was led to the back of his motorcycle. Sitting on behind Sora, he wrapped her arms around his waist before bringing his bike to life. Pulling out of the parking lot he sped off down the street.

* * *

When Ruby was finally returned home, she was tired beyond belief. Sora had made sure that she didn't dwell on the news he had given her and for that she was very grateful to him. However, now that she was alone and free from any grief (at least for the moment) she needed to take another look at that resurrection spell. Pulling the book she had purchased out from under her bed, she opened it to the needed section and began reading.

'Resurrection is a very tricky spell to perform. After all it is messing around with nature. However it is possible, but it requires a payment to be made in response to its activation' Ruby read.

As she continued down the page a smile started to appear on her face. She would hope that Sora wouldn't notice it, but his lab contained everything she needed to perform this spell. Well, everything, but the necessary body of the deceased.

When she saw that, Ruby's smile disappeared. She really didn't feel right about desecrating a grave, but with this method, she was sure that it wouldn't be needed anymore. Setting the book down, she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and began drawing out her plan. If everything went right, on her next day off she would be able to acquire Tsukune's body.

End Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, this was a long time coming, but here is chapter 8 of Hollow. I'm quite proud of this chapter as it gave some insight into Sora, while developing Ruby somewhat as we proceed in the plot. I can assure you that the next Ruby chapter will be used to work on her character quite a bit, but that's all I'm going to say about my plans. Anyways, I noticed that I had not answered a question posed to me in one of the reviews for this story, so I shall answer it now...I'm using Norse mythology in this story purposefully. Instead of a sci-fi or strictly supernatural element to this story, I'm melding in a mythology that I enjoy. At some point there will be a story that deals heavily with Egyptian mythology as well, but for now I have plans for Hollow and hope they are enjoyed. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. I have a story idea that I'm working on and just wanted to run it by my readers. It shall be called 'Academy' and take place in the mid to late 60s. This story will definitely be OC centric, but it is a prequel to the main Rosario + Vampire series as well as many of my fanfictions in this fandom (granted it primarily connects to Run and its ilk). So here's a brief summary to see if anyone's interested. **

**Academy: After the Cuban Missile Crisis and World War III was averted, Mikogami Tenmei decided that now would be the best time to make his play for coexistence. Hunting out six specific youth, he made sure that all would arrive at his academy. From there he would begin his play for coexistence. Follow these six youth as they become adults and decisions are made that all culminate in the formation of Fairy Tale. **

**So that's the summary. As I said before this will be an OC centric story, but many of the OCs will connect to other characters within the main series (actual characters). I will be writing this no matter what anyone says, but I would just like some input on the idea (as I'm currently working on the prologue). So please let me know what you think of this idea. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
